Troypay
Troypay is one of the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the High School Musical movie pairing for Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. They sing You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Evans Version). Troypay is the romantic pairing of Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. It is comfirmed Sharpay likes Troy, but Troy loves Gabriella Montez. Sharpay would never give up on Troy but had to since Troy obviously loves Gabriella. Compitors: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez 'High School Musical' Sharpay wants Troy to see her performance with Ryan Evans. She doesn't want Troy to compete against her maybe because she didn't want to see either of them lose. She seamed jealous when he and Gabriella and him and her spent all of his time with Gabriella so she tries to split them apart. She was angry when she heard Gabriella and Troy were in the callbacks that she screamed! She didn't like it in fact she was furious when she heard Troy and Gabriella singing that she makes the big game and Scholastic Decathlan the same day as callbacks. She tried everything she could to stop them from performing she even seemed extremly jealous when they sang and when Troy kissed her on the cheek. She seemed a little over Troy and starts to like Zeke a little. Still her main feelings occour﻿ to Troy. Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants 'High School Musical 2' ﻿''' Sh arpay mudders what Gabriella says to Troy she says "Going to movies listening to music . She says this in a jealous tone. Sharpay says when it's summer everything changes which means she wants Troy and Gabriella to break﻿ up. She sings fabulous when she thinks Troy is waving at her she waves back when she see's Gabriella she get's mad and falls in the pool Troy runs to her and ask "Are you a member here?" She then splashes and storms off She pretends she can't play golf so Troy can pit her arms around her which Taylor thinks is really phony. She tries to get Troy to promise in front of her whole family to sing with her in the talent show. She sings a song where Troy is the fish prince watching and she is the princess tiki. She tries to create a romantic moment saying singing could be their thing but then Troy stops it. She then tries to sing You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version) with him she says they were meant to sing together. Then Troy sees her as his fiance. Sharpay seems really mad when Troy says she won't sing with her. Sharpay calls Troy A really good guy and Right now I think I like you more more than I like myself, did I just say that? Troy invites her up to stage and then she joins. At the end she doesn't seem to notice when Troy and Gabriella kiss so she really wasn't jealous if she did then she was probably mad and jealous on the inside then the outside. '''Wipeout Canada ''' '''Bolton and Evans participated for only five episodes. After Abigail Santos and Brandolynn Bentley were eliminated on the Sweeper round, Sharpay Evans changes the Miss Philippines from Abigail Santos of Dundas to Gabriella Montez of Arnprior and the arm wrestling champ from Allen Ford of Pembroke to Kelsi Nielsen of the founder in the show Wipeout Canada in the same place. Then she faces Squilliam Fancyson and beated Camille Bulot by 213,689 in population and some bucky bucks and they sing A Night To Remember. Sharpay Evans said Abigail Santos was going to let Troy have a turn to wear a pair of jeans after arm wrestling, but no. Troypay was a pairing on Wipeout Canada a lot of the show on the episodes. Troy calls Pembroke resident Allen Ford "A hitman on an phone, who is Tori Vega?". In episode 7 during the arm wrestling, Troypay did not appear in the episode until Pembroke resident Allen Ford's part. *Troypay (Episode 4) *Troypay (Episode 6) *Troypay (Episode 7) *Troypay (Episode 9) *Troypay (Episode 14) Trivia *Troypay was the first BATC pair eliminated at the 2014 MAVTV 500 despite having a sting of good results. Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:High School Musical series Category:ASBB Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Eastern Ontario